The Three Little Apes
by terminal insanity
Summary: the three little apes leave their mother to build their own homes. but the big, bad okami kurei seems bent on their demise. what are the three apes to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, neither do I own the rights to reproduce the story "the three little pigs". I do, however, own all the insanity inside this fic. Please don't flame me or sue me, for I will leave all lawsuits to my mother and flames will be used to cook my marshmallows.

The Three Little Apes

**by terminal_insanity**

Once upon a time there were three little apes, Domon, Recca, and Fuuko. It was time for them to leave their home and their mother, Kagerou, to go and live on their own.

            Domon the gorilla managed to weasel a few bundles of straw from a puny farmer. With that, he proceeded to build a house of straw.

            His brother Recca, a sea monkey of minute proportions, threatened to burn down the lumberjack's house, and managed to extort some sticks from poor Mokuren. With the sticks, he built his house of sticks.

            Finally, their sister Fuuko, a normal monkey (a chimpanzee, perhaps), worked hard to earn money and bought a pile of bricks to build her house. Her two bakas for brothers laughed at her for working so hard, but she ignored them, and continued to slave over the construction of her house

            After a year had passed, Fuuko's house was ready. It was stuck together with tough cement and proved invulnerable to the elements. On the other hand, Recca and Domon weren't having as much luck. Domon's house had a tendency to blow over in the presence of even a mere breeze. Recca, although his house would stand, often found himself losing his patience and blowing up his half-constructed house.

            All this time, while the apes were busy working (at least in Fuuko's case) and slacking off, their half-brother, a jealous okami by the name of Kurei, watched, and plotted their demise.

            After many, many years, all three houses were ready and standing. It was then that Kurei decided to attack.

            He approached Domon's _very_ humble abode. He rapped on the weak door.

"Let me in! Or I'll toast, and I'll roast, and I'll burn your house down!" He growled.

"Not by the hairs on my shiny, bald head!" Came the reply.

Kurei let loose Kurenai and burnt down the house of straw. Domon, scared out of his wits, headed for Recca's house. He charged in, ignoring the pretty healer by name of Yanagi, and slammed the door shut.

Once again, Kurei banged on the door and shouted, "Let me in! Or I'll toast, and I'll roast, and I'll burn your house down!"

Domon gave the same reply, "Not by the hairs on my shiny, bald head!" At the same time, Recca unleashed Setsuna in a feeble attempt to burn the okami. However, Setsuna being, well, himself, ended up burning down the entire house of sticks and its occupants. The two stupid apes then ran for Fuuko's sturdy house of bricks.

Fuuko, being in an unnaturally forgiving mood, accepted the two roasted apes into her house. Predictably, Kurei soon approached her house and pounded at the strong oak door.

"Let me in! Or I'll toast, and I'll roast, and I'll burn your house down!" he raged, furious that a group of half-witted apes had the gall to deny him their deaths.

Fuuko, realizing that the scarlet okami was serious about his threats, opened the door and shoved her two brothers out.

"Oi, okami-san! Let's make a deal. I give you these two, and you leave me alone."

Kurei pondered his options for a moment. Then grinned evilly. Two out of three wasn't so bad…for now. He shouted his agreement and burnt the two male apes into a state of unconsciousness. Then, proceeded to drag them to his mansion for reasons unknown.

The moment his back was turned, Fuuko attacked him with her fuujin. Though that went against all her principles, she hadn't thought that he would take her seriously. She slayed the scarlet okami and rescued her two baka brothers. Hence, proving once again, her superior intelligence (at least compared with Recca and Domon).

They dried the okami's beautiful pelt and sold it for an amazingly high price. With the money, Recca and Domon were able to rebuild their houses, this time with bricks. And so, they lived happily ever after.

THE END 


End file.
